Since its legalization in several states, the marijuana industry has become one of the largest growing industries in the United States. As a part of this growth, the need to produce and package marijuana has similarly increased. Generally it is desirable to package the marijuana buds separate from the “shake”, the small bits of bud that break off of the buds during handling or the like. Generally, sorting of the shake from the marijuana buds has been done either manually or using complex machinery. The manual sorting is very time consuming while complex machinery requires a large monetary investment, which is usually not desirable for small business or home growers. Additionally, even after the shake has been sorted out of the marijuana buds, the buds must still be bagged, which is an additional step with associated additional time and cost.
While marijuana production is described herein as an illustrative application requiring sorting and bagging, it is recognized that other products have a similar need to sort out a first portion of the product and then bag the remaining, second portion of the product.